120113 BalishNullar Chat blahblah
12:30] -- conciseTactician CT began trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 00:30 -- 12:30 CT: You are DOING SOMETHING bad, aren't you? 12:30 AG: ehehe what makes you say that 12:31 AG: I'm just im-ing rilset minding my own business and her comes the Grand Inquisitor 12:31 AG: here* oops)) 12:32 CT: Oh? JUST talking to Rilset? That's ALL, isn't it? 12:33 AG: you know that tone seems a little combatitive for a pet kept on a no black flirting leash! 12:33 CT: WHY do you seem to want to KILL everyone? 12:34 AG: why I have no idea what in the world you're talking about 12:34 CT: You are talking to Jackie as well, aren't YOU, let's NOT beat around the bush. 12:34 AG: that doesn't even seem in character for me at all! 12:35 CT: ... 12:35 AG: if I WERE doing something like that, I think it's pretty safe to assume it's not because I want to get everyone killed! 12:35 AG: Maybe I have my ~*reasons*~ 12:37 CT: You know the PATH you are choosing will ONLY end in EVERYONE dead. Maenam, Rilset, Jossik, Me, You. Jackie ALREADY murdered a Human, cutting our CHANCES of beating the game SIGNIFICANTLY. 12:38 AG: you don't know everything, balish 12:38 AG: and if one little troll acting against you could ruin the session maybe you should've thought before you set her against you /:> 12:40 CT: WHY do we have to be ENAMIES. You are SO overdramatic. FINE, you don't want to be my Moirail, I don't WANT to be your Kismeisis, HOW ABOUT we do the NORMAL thing and WALK AWAY? 12:41 AG: nothing about this situation is normal, balish. if this had happened on alternia you could've pushed a couple of buttons on some computer and be rid of me by deploying me halfway across the galaxy 12:41 AG: maybe I would've died before I even reached my destination! 12:42 AG: but as it is, I am refusing to take your no for an answer. we'll simply have to revisit the kissmessitude at a later date 12:42 AG: I won't give you up that easily, sorry, I'm not as heartless as you. 12:42 CT: FINE, and now you can MURMUR a single PHRASE to Jackie and WHIPE ME off EXISTENCE. 12:43 CT: You STILL think you have a CHANCE in a black relationship with ME? Are you KIDDING? 12:43 AG: ehehe I doubt it. that's not very entertaining at all! I doubt he'd go for that 12:43 AG: what do I have to lose, Balish, answer me that 12:44 AG: what in the destroyed planet of alternia do I have to lose by continuing to try 12:44 AG: it's not like I can make anything worse, I already lost ehehe 12:44 CT: Your life. I wanted to CULL you when you kissed me Nullar. I wanted to STAMP YOU OUT like the Peasantblood you ARE. 12:45 AG: and here I thought you wanted to be rid of the hemosystem [12:46 AG: no matter. if you come for me I'll simply have to be quicker and smarter, there's no two ways around it 12:46 AG: if you want to make an enemy of me like your bitch matesprit does, I can't say I'm surprised 12:47 AG: you've already stabbed me in the back once or twice, what's a few times more 12:47 CT: I'm NOT coming for you. 12:48 CT: I'm NOT your foe. We are ALLIES in this game, NO MATTER what happens. 12:48 AG: I don't understand then 12:48 CT: UNDERSTAND? 12:48 AG: are you saying you're too violent for a black relationship ever? because that is just fucking rich 12:48 AG: grow a spine and control yourself, loser 12:48 CT: CONTROL MYSELF? 12:48 AG: like, we'll be totes kosher and supes okay so long as I never try to kiss you again? 12:49 AG: count me the fuck out 12:49 CT: I thought you were a SMART ONE, a GOOD PIECE. 12:50 AG: a pliant tool? ]:<> 12:51 CT: Yes, a TOOL. Just like me, another TOOL to be used then THROW away when the time is RIGHT. 12:51 CT: FUCK WHY DID YOU RUN. 12:53 AG: You scared me. What do you want me to say? 12:54 AG: Next time we meet like that, you'll have to do a lot more to get me to buckle, I assure you 12:54 AG: and if you really think of us as tools- to be used by what, these godawful twinks? I really feel fucking sorry for you 12:54 AG: and not in a pitying way, before you get your pale shameglobes all quivering /-_-\ 12:55 AG: ho ym dog 12:55 AG: BRB GNIHTEMOS SI GNINEPPAH 12:55 CT: PLEASE. We are tools to be used by one another. You have made it CLEAR by the WAY, I'm DONE following you in the Pale regaurd. GROW up and get OVER me. -- textbreak.jpg -- 01:00 AG: GMO HSILAB UOY LLIW TON EV-- 01:01 AG: .... ehehe who am I kidding, you won't care 01:01 CT: What? Jackie FINISHED your Primer? 01:01 AG: you can't order me around, mister. I'll get over you when I'm good and ready, and until then you'd do best to be ready for a good old black fight! 01:02 AG: my primer? ugh has libby been spying again 01:02 AG: she could at least tell you I gave up on that silly idea ages ago 01:02 CT: Scarlet told me ACTUALLY. 01:02 CT: And she is NOW, after I told her to KEEP an EYE on you once you DECLAIRED WAR for practically NO REASON. 01:02 AG: yeah scarlett's the one who encouraged the idea in the first place /-_-\ 01:02 CT: Good THING you are LISTENING to her, after ALL THAT. 01:02 AG: practically no reason? rofl 01:03 AG: you're not listening to ME, idiot, I just told you I only humoured that idea for a couple of days if that 01:03 AG: not that it's any of your business but me and jack are just 01:03 AG: yuck not even friends. idk we just talk sometimes! 01:03 CT: Good. What about the uh... 01:04 CT: What even IS he? 01:04 CT: Rilset, THAT one. 01:05 AG: that's... none of your damn business! but it's definitely not what you think /^^\ 01:05 AG: he's being remarkably understanding while I figure everything out. <><><><><> 01:05 CT: ... 01:07 CT: Okay, THEN, if you SAY so. 01:07 AG: I do, actually, thank you for being so respectful! 01:08 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG makes SO many faces at you, like, seriously -- 01:10 CT: He MAY actually make a GOOD MOIRIAL for you, if you ASK ME. A little CREEPY, but PROTECTIVE enough. 01:13 AG: well.. it's just temporary until I get my shit sorted, but, yeah, he does need a LOT of help understanding what's appropriate ehehe maybe I can help him a little bit while I have time 01:15 CT: I DO see what you MEAN, ALTHOUGH it DOES leave Jossik in the COLD. 01:16 AG: well it doesn't mean I'm going to take him as a matesprit, I hope he didn't think that was the case 01:16 AG: I just... need to figure some shit out before I can consider anyone in any dark quadrants 01:16 AG: and he seemed to really understand that, he's a pretty okay guy! 01:17 AG: and he's not a total pansy like all of our other teammembers, he's actually removed a trespasser or two from his land 01:17 AG: oh man I'm gushing aren't I /><\;; sorry, we were in the middle of snarking at each other or something right?? 01:17 CT: Hmm? Rilset? I ASSUME it's what he WANTS, is the flushed relationship. And I would DISAGREE, he is MUCH MORE abrasive toward EVERYONE ELSE. 01:17 CT: I GUESS, some IDIOTIC back and forth that PROBABLY won't mean MUCH in the long run. 01:18 AG: yeah, probably. I don't know what I want right now though due to some behind my back dating loser ex friends you might know 01:19 CT: I have NO IDEA who you are TALKING ABOUT. 01:19 AG: and more abrasive better imho. at least he won't flinch when this game inevitably comes down to the violence it's bound to come down to 01:19 AG: of COURSE you don't /-_-\;; 01:20 CT: I was being COY, thank you very much. And SURE, but that ALSO means he might kill off a few of the OTHERS, who are VITAL to continued survival. 01:21 AG: I mean, are they really vital 01:22 AG: because unless you're holding on to some actual info it sounds like more vague twink bullshit to me 01:23 CT: Seriously? The GAME picked 12 trolls for a REASON. 12 trolls 8 humans. We are ALREADY down a peice, a TWENTIETH of our power, just GONE. So NO, not twink BULLSHIT, logical GUESSES. 01:23 CT: BESIDES, we need pieces to be TROWN AWAY. 01:24 AG: ah, yes, there it is. we're disposable, but only when the Great Balish says we are 01:24 CT: Sorry, *I* need peices to be THROWN AWAY, if the time COMES to that. 01:24 CT: Please, my time will COME too. 01:24 AG: you know, the point of this game is to actually survive and make a new universe 01:25 AG: it's a good thing we have more than one person trying to do what they think is best or your defeatist attitude would doom us /: 01:26 CT: Oh? You DID practically declair WAR on the only person we've MET who actually WANTS the game to WIN. 01:27 AG: if she genuinely took my saying that her selfish actions were making an enemy of me as a declaration of war, then good on her I suppose, I couldn't care less 01:27 CT: You AVOID the point. 01:28 AG: maybe for some reason I can't help but to think that maaaaaybe she might not have my best interests in mind /-_-\ 01:29 CT: Oh? WHY? 01:29 AG: because she's a controlling manipulative bitch who put her foot down instead of letting you make your own decision 01:29 AG: now who knows if I can ever move on 01:30 AG: you can deny me all you want and there'll always be a nagging insistent little voice in the back of my head 01:30 CT: Funny, I REMEBER making my OWN choices. 01:30 AG: insisting you're just being a dick to avoid losing her, as if she's some kind of prize worth stabbing your entire fucking race in the back for 01:30 AG: you're right that is funny 01:30 CT: Oh, SURE, my ENTIRE FUCKING RACE. 01:31 AG: because she told me straight up you weren't fucking ALLOWED to date me 01:31 AG: because she wasn't COMFORTABLE with the idea 01:31 AG: so pardon me if I take your words with a veritable PILE of salt 01:31 CT: She MISPHRASED, clearly. I WILL REIDERATE my POINT to her, of course. 01:31 AG: this conversation is getting us nowhere but agitated and I have a pile to get to 01:31 AG: kindly go fuck yourself 01:31 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 01:31 -- 01:33 CT: No, no, STORM off like a mature adult, that IS the logical solution. Glub TAKE me you are SOUNDING like Scarlet more and MORE. Don't BOTHER responding, Nullar, I don't WANT to hear WHATEVER brave face you are putting on. 01:33 CT: I'll TAKE my LEAVE. 01:33 -- conciseTactician CT gave up trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 01:33 -- 01:35 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG began trolling conciseTactician CT at 01:35 -- 01:35 AG: this may surprise you but you STILL DON'T GET TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO, BALISH 01:35 AG: and, good, maybe if I were bald you'd ACTUALLY CONSIDER A QUADRANT WITH ME YOU ASS 01:35 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 01:35 --